Rainy Day
by Setsura
Summary: Kagami mendapatkan tamu yang tidak diduga saat hujan turun . KagaKise dengan sedikit extra GoM/Kise di omake, Humor/Fluff, R&R .


Cheers!

Di sini hujan terus - terusan dan berhubung banjir, jadi ga bisa ke mana - mana hiks #curhat.

Di sela - sela itu author coba bikin satu cerita tentang hujan, semoga menarik!

Note : Ini rated T, untuk adegan dan pikiran yang sugestif *nyengir*.

Libido : nafsu xxx.

Warning untuk Humor/Crack/Piktor dan Kise.

Disc : Kurobasu bukan milik author.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Di tengah - tengah daun berjatuhan tampak seseorang sedang berlari - lari ringan. Nafasnya yang teratur dan sosok tubuhnya yang tegap menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang olahragawan. Langit petang mulai memberikan tanda - tanda tidak bersahabat, awan mendung mulai berkumpul dengan cepat dan rintik - rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Si tampan berambut merah itu segera mempercepat larinya. Untung sesampainya di rumah hujan belum begitu besar, masih berupa gerimis tipis. Laki - laki dengan tinggi 190cm itu melepaskan kaos yang sedikit basah dari tubuhnya. Suara hujan yang semakin deras membuat sang ace Seirin memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu yang hangat, sup miso atau kari mungkin? Baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Siapa sih, hujan - hujan begini, apa pengantar paket?

"Yaa, tunggu sebentar." Balasnya sambil mengacak - acak rambut di belakang kepalanya. Pria bertubuh kekar itu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati seorang laki - laki berambut pirang yang basah kuyub,

"Yo, Kagamicchi." Si pirang itu tersenyum cerah sekali sampai - sampai Kagami hampir lupa kalau dia sedang basah kuyub,

"Kise?! Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan sampai basah begitu?!"

Pria bermata merah maroon itu segera menariknya ke dalam apartemennya, langsung menuju ke kamar mandi,

"Mandi dulu sana, set showernya jadi panas." Perintah Kagami, Kise yang memang sedang kedinginan dengan senang hati menuruti perintah sang ace Seirin.

Model berparas tampan itu mulai menanggalkan bajunya satu per satu, mulai dari jaket, vest, kemeja dan seterusnya. Dia memutar knop shower sehingga air yang sedikit dingin mulai menyiram tubuhnya yang sedikit tersentak ketika terkena siraman shower yang dingin itu. Beberapa saat kemudian airnya menghangat dan Kise merasa nyaman sekali.

"Kise, bajunya kutaruh di sini ya!" Teriak Kagami dari luar kamar mandi, Kise menjawab sambil bersenandung kecil, matanya mengarah pada botol shampo di dekatnya,

"Kagamicchi, shamponya boleh dipakai?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan shampo dari _grocery store_." Kagami menjawabnya dengan ringan,

"Sankyu Kagamicchi."

Kagami duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil mengganti - ganti channel pada TV, Kise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan baju milik Kagami,

"Kagamicchi, tinggi kita sama tapi kenapa bajumu masih lebih besar dariku." Ujarnya sambil mencibir,

"Kau terlalu kurus."

"Mana mungkin-ssu! Ini sudah berat ideal untuk orang - orang dengan tinggi sepertiku, Kagamicchi yang terlalu besar-ssu!"

"Ah, berisik." ujarnya sambil memasukkan jari kelingking ke lubang telinganya dengan wajah cuek, "Duduk." Perintahnya pada Kise.

Pada meja di depan sofa itu sudah tersedia dua cangkir, dua mangkuk nasi dan dua mangkuk sup hangat. Secangkir coklat hangat dan sup miso untuk Kise, kopi panas dan sup miso juga untuk Kagami. Mereka berdua mulai makan, di sela - sela memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya, Kagami bertanya,

"Sampai basah kuyub begitu, ngapain aja tadi pagi?"

"Er…" Kise mulai menjelaskan sambil menggores - gores kecil pipinya yang putih pucat dengan telunjuknya, "Photoshoot untuk hari ini sudah selesai tadi jam 5 sore-ssu, waktu jalan ke stasiun sudah mulai hujan, pas sampai di stasiun ternyata kereta tidak datang karena longsor, waktu mau pesan hotel aku baru ingat kalau dompet dan handphoneku ketinggalan di rumah..."

Kagami menempelkan tangan di dahi sambil mengusap - usap keningnya.

"Benar - benar bodoh..."

"Ehh? Kejam-ssu! Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha! Ngomong - ngomong Kagamicchi tidak kedinginan, tidak pakai baju begitu?"

"Hampir semua bajuku dilaundry, sisanya tinggal yang kau pakai itu. Nanti sore baru mau kuambil. Lagipula waktu di Amerika sudah biasa begini."

"Jadi ini satu - satunya?"

Kise mulai menanggalkan kaos polo milik Kagami tersebut karena merasa bersalah, dia kan tamu, setidaknya harus tahu diri di tempat orang lain. Kise dengan tidak sengaja sekaligus mempertontonkan kulit mulus nan aduhai berwarna putih susu pada Kagami. Selain itu, model berambut pirang itu memiliki rambut yang halus dan indah yang berwarna kuning keemasan, ditambah parasnya yang tampan(sekaligus cantik) dan bulu matanya yang lentik berbentuk seperti tirai sutra untuk kelopak matanya yang berbentuk almond sementara bola matanya berwarna madu yang jernih dan bibirnya sangat minta dicium(eh). Ditambah lagi, lekuk leher dan tubuh mulusnya yang minta "ditandai"… Seperti apa jadinya kalau pada kulit putih itu dinodai dengan… Eh, libido kurang ajar, pikir Kagami.

"B-bodoh, lebih bahaya kalau kau yang tidak pakai dibanding aku!"(Author : If you know what I mean *nyengir ga jelas*). Dengan cepat dan tangkas Kagami menurunkan kembali kaos polo itu ke tempatnya(Kise).

Kalau dari dekat begini, harum shampo milik Kagami yang dipakai Kise mudah sekali tercium, harumnya segar sekali. Padahal biasanya pria berambut merah itu tidak pernah tertarik akan shampo yang dia beli. Malah biasanya dia hanya mengambil shampo mana saja yang dia lihat saat itu tanpa peduli apapun mereknya, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin dia akan beli shampo merek ini lagi. Mencium wangi Kise yang hampir sama dengan dirinya sendiri membuat Kagami berpikir untuk "menandai" Kise sebagai miliknya dengan… Hormon testosterone kurang ajar, geram Kagami.

"_Hujan dikabarkan akan terus turun sampai esok hari, diharapkan agar semua penduduk bersiap - siap karena badai diprediksikan akan tiba tengah malam nanti. Disarankan agar semua penduduk tetap berada di dalam rumah. Sekali lagi..." _

Suara pembawa acara dalam ramalan cuaca menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya,

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan mengganggumu semalaman, Kagamicchi." Ujar cowok cantik berambut pirang itu sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan tangannya.

"Cepat tidur sana." Kagami mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah kamar tidurnya,

"Hai-ssu." Dengan jawaban dan mata yang setengah mengantuk, Kise langsung memposisikan dirinya di sofa dan tidur dengan melingkar seperti kucing. Kagami langsung mencubit pipinya dengan keras, urat marah terukir di dahinya,

"Bagian mananya dari 'Tidur sana' yang tidak kau mengerti, hah?"

"Aduh-duh-duh, sakit-ssu!" Kise memukul - mukul kecil tangan Kagami yang masih mencubit pipinya,

"Salahmu sendiri, tidur di kasur yang benar!"

"Lalu Kagamicchi tidur di mana?" Ujarnya sambil mengusap - usap bekas cubitan yang memerah di pipinya.

Lalu hening… Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu, well, dia bisa saja tidur di sofa, tapi pasti si cerewet ini tidak akan membiarkannya tidur di sofa apalagi dengan tidak memakai pakaian. Kalau dia tidur di kasur, berarti Kise akan tidur di sofa, selain tidak tega Kise tidur di sofa, bisa - bisa dia dibunuh Kuroko dkk nanti. Atau...

"Hei, hei, malam ini kan dingin-ssu, bagaimana kalau tidur bersama - sama saja?"

Sontak dia tersadar dari lamunannya, tidak menyangka Kiselah yang menawarkan hal itu,

"A-aa…Tidak masalah."

Masalah! Tentu saja masalah! Bukan cuma dibunuh, bisa - bisa dia dipanggang atau dijadikan makanan hiu oleh Kuroko dkk!

Dan seperti dugaannya, sang ace Seirin itu malah tidak bisa tidur sementara si ace Kaijou itu sudah tertidur pulas. Deru nafasnya yang lembut mengenai punggung Kagami, Kagami sedikit menyesali punggungnya yang tidak tertutup dengan apa - apa, kenapa juga dia tidur menghadap ke arah Kagami?! Ah, sudahlah, tidur, tidur, tidur!

Di tengah malam Kise terbangun karena mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang keras, ternyata itu suara suatu benda yang disapu badai dan mengenai kaca di suatu tempat, eh, ngomong - ngomong sejak kapan dia jadi bantal guling untuk Kagamicchi? Sudahlah, diluar menyeramkan, disini hangat…

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen Kagami terbuka, seorang wanita cantik tengah berusaha melepaskan sepatunya sambil berkata dalam bahasa asing,

"_What a horrible typhoon! Don't you think so, Taiga?_"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, aneh, biasanya pria besar itu sudah bangun pagi - pagi begini, Alex berjalan menuju kamar Kagami.

_"Taiga?"_

O-ho.

*snap* terdengar bunyi kamera dan flashnya, _"Thank you for the photo, Taiga."_

Alex lalu pergi dengan diam - diam.

.

.

.

Di homescreen handphonenya terlihat gambar Kagami dan Kise yang sedang tidur lelap sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Omake :

Dan foto itu menyebar ke…

[

From : Tatsuya

To : Taiga

Subject : _Congrats!_

**_Wow_, Taiga, tidak kusangka kau bisa mendapatkan seorang model terkenal, _I will be rooting for you!_**

]

[

From : Taiga

To : Tatsuya

Subject : Re: _Congrats!_

**Tatsuya, _come on man, _itu cuma foto iseng Alex!**

]

[

From : Tatsuya

To : Taiga

Subject : Re: Re:_Congrats!_

**_So, you don't like him? Well?_**

]

[

From : Taiga

To : Tatsuya

Subject : Re:Re: Re: _Congrats!_

**_No comment_**

]

[

From : Tatsuya

To : Taiga

Subject : Re:Re: Re: Re:_Congrats!_

**_So, you do like him._**

]

**...**

[

From : Ahomine

To : Kagami

Subject : Bakagami

**Oi, Bakagami! Lo apain Kise?! Apa lo masukin obat - obat aneh ke minuman Kise supaya dia tidur sama lo?**

]

[

From : Bakagami

To : Aomine

Subject : Re :Bakagami

**U bego apa apa sih? Kise ke rumah gw gara - gara keujanan dan ga bisa pulang, mana malem - malem badai lagi, selimut cuma satu, ya gimana lagi!**

]

[

From : Ahomine

To : Kagami

Subject : Re : Re :Bakagami

**Siall kenapa rumah gw bukan di Shibuya! Awas kalo lo berani sentuh Kise lagi,bakal ada gunting melayang!**

]

...

[

From : Kuroko

To : Kagami

Subject : (no subject)

**Kagami kun, kusarankan kau tidak ke mana - mana hari ini.**

**P.S : Hati - hati dengan gunting melayang.**

]

[

From : Kagami kun

To : Kuroko

Subject : Re : (no subject)

**Kurokooooooooooooooooooo!**

]

...

[

From : Murasakibara

To : Kagami

Subject : Manis

**Kise chin memang manis ya, Kagami chin juga suka Kise chin?**

]

[

From : Kagami

To : Murasakibara

Subject : Re :Manis

**Ha?**

]

...

[

From : Midorima

To : Kagami

Subject : Foto

**Aku bukannya ingin tahu ada apa diantara kalian berdua, tapi apa maksud dari foto yang vulgar ini?**

**P.S: Peruntungan Leo hari ini sangat buruk, hati - hati dengan gunting.**

]

[

From : Kagami

To : Midorima

Subject : Re :Foto

**Vulgar darimana?! Kise masih pake baju!**

]

...

[

From : Akashi

To : Kagami

Subject : _Explain_

**Taiga. Kuharap kau bisa memberikan sebuah penjelasan yang sangat mendetail mengenai event yang terjadi tadi malam sampai tadi pagi yang bertempat di kediamanmu?**

]

[

From : Taiga

To : Akashi

Subject : Re :_Explain_

***paste yang ditulis author di sini, filter libido dan hormon Kagami***

]

[

From : Akashi

To : Kagami

Subject : Re: Re:_Explain_

**(Voice mail) *suara gunting***

]

...


End file.
